DC Universe vs. WB Horror: Dawn of Nightmares
is an American action-thriller-horror fighting superhero video game. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on TBD 2020. Synopsis When the DC universe fuses with the unimaginable horrors from the other side of the WarnerVerse, several horror creatures head for the control of the entire universe as the Justice League, the Titans, Constantine, V and Jonah Hex have to work with some of those figures to stop an even larger threat led by Freddy Krueger, who aims to turn the DC universe into his own will. Characters Playable DC Comics *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Dave Boat) - the head of Wayne Industries who secretly operates as a caped crusader out to defend Gotham from TBD. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - an alien hailing from Krypton who protects Metropolis and sometimes the world from any kind of evil by using his powers and abilities. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - an Amazon warrior princess who TBD. *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a fearless pilot who became a TBD. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by TBD as Billy and TBD as Shazam) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Bruce's protégé who TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Commissioner Gordon's daughter and Dick's girlfriend who is a masked vigilante under Bruce's wing and TBD. *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'/John Constantine/' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - a Hellblazer who hunts and kills TBD. *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'V' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a mysterious and charismatic anarchist who reluctantly teams up with TBD. *'Jonah Hex' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD WB Horror *'/Jason Voorhees/' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Jack Torrance' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *why but Danny Torrance *'Carrie White' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Betelgeuse' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - a mischievous ghost who loves to TBD. *'Esther Coleman' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a thirty-year-old woman resembling a little girl who TBD. *'Sweeney Todd' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Seymour Krelborn' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Gizmo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a cute Mogwai who is also TBD. *'William Bludworth' (voiced by Tony Todd) - TBD *from Trick 'r' treat here or antagonist Bosses Playable DC Comics *'/The Joker/' (voiced by Nolan North) - a psychopathic and sadistic clown-themed criminal who is consideres one of Gotham's deadliest threats and is TBD. *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Circe' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Gorilla Grodd' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'John Corben/Metallo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Hal's girlfriend who is also a rogue TBD. *'David Kane/Black Manta' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a war veteran who turned into a sadistic mercenary out for TBD. *'Nergal' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - one of the most powerful demons who TBD. *'Adam Sulter' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Quentin Turnbull' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD * WB Horror *'It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a demonic clown who TBD. *'Leatherface' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Regan MacNeil' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Annie Wilkes' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a psychopathic nurse who is obsessed with several TBD. *'Kurt Barlow' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a vampire who TBD. *'Annabelle Higgins' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a young adult who is possessed by a demonic doll and TBD. *'Rose the Hat' *'Margaret White' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'David Powers' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'La Llorona' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gage Creed' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Cujo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Bo and Vincent Sinclair' (both voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD Unplayable DC Comics *'Trigon' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Starro' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD WB Horror *'Freddy Krueger' (voiced by Robert Englund) - a nightmarish serial killer who invades people's dreams and TBD. *'Randall Flagg' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Valak' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Audrey II' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD Plot Chapter 1: The Bat Who Cried Monster Quotes Jack forces his entry into a TBD. *'Jack:' Here's Johnny! * Stages Endings Trivia *The DC playable hero characters are split into three groups: the Justice League (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern and Aquaman), the Titans (Nightwing, Batgirl, Supergirl and Stargirl) and the Third Party (Constantine, V and Jonah Hex). **Due to Dick being the only male Titans member in the game, Barry once joked that the Titans are basically a harem. This statement is obviously false, since Nightwing and Batgirl are dating, while Supergirl and Stargirl answered that, unless they get under some hex or trance, they would never date Nightwing. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:DC Comics Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas